


Bichromatic

by ClockworkRadiation



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Human!Stuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkRadiation/pseuds/ClockworkRadiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The internet is a huge place which connects people from all over the world. But sometimes, the world itself is smaller than you think. Even more when the guy  you met online is the DJ of that bar in the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1 - Casualities

“Shit …”

 Sollux Captor glared at his espresso coffee maker like it had perpetually sinned against him or something. He didn’t know and neither cared – It wasn’t the time to be making snappy remarks at inanimate objects. Grabbing the pathetic remains of the porcelain cup, he unceremoniously dropped them into the nearby bin. Not everyday he saw one of his cups crack and break just from a little hot water.

 Surprised but not faltered, he reached up into the cupboard and took out a nice  bee printed cup and (eventually) got himself his hard earned cup of coffee. With cup in hand, he walked out of the little kitchenette and into the main room, crossing it to his bedroom – Wires were strewn carelessly about, it may of seemed, but they were all there for some reason.

 He had to tip toe around various wires connecting other various (and way too many) pieces of technology, one being his desktop. He slumped down into his desk chair, careful not to spill the coffee and get a gorgeous burn mark. For a few minutes, he just stared at the screen and got comfy. What time was it, anyway?

Forgetting about time, he turned on his old, but still perfectly able computer. He noted he should probably get a new one, but that involved spending money he didn’t have, and it wasn’t like this computer had blown up yet. He sipped his drink as everything started up, logging onto his account when it had and then finally looking at the time – 1pm?? Wow. Half the day wasted, “Note to thelf: don’t get wathted on the weekend.”

Oh well, it wasn’t like he was planning on doing anything.

A few clicks here and there, and Sollux had finally chosen on playing a game he had gotten guiltily attached to. A simple survival-strategy MMORPG. Usually he wasn’t one for the ‘multi player’ aspect of most games, especially online, but this game had caught his eye in the shitty Game Bro magazine he read.

  _Seriously, it’s a good game and deserves such a better rating, that asshole._ He thought, leaning back into his chair, his hands being warmed by his cup. Not that it was particularly cold at this time, but his house managed to be one that, no matter what, was always cold.

 He could almost feel himself dozing off right then and there, but the music from the game made him jump start back to reality, cursing a little to himself as his coffee splashed a bit. Without much rush, he set the cup down onto the withered desk (something else he needs to save up for) and logged onto the game. First sight he saw was his little on screen character, and we’re not going to get into much detail about it. There was no point other than the fact he totally owned the lower levels.

Looking at his quests, he figured they could be done later. He didn’t want to get into something with the headache he now harboured. So he just let himself walk aimlessly around, shoving past all ‘beggars’ who wanted money, armour, shit for quests…

Until one guy, obviously different from the rest, came into view. This was unexpected at the very most. He wasn’t about to let this opportunity up and opened up the instant messaging service the game provided.

 

 **twinArmageddons** **:** hey, you 2eem two be diifferent two the re2t of the2e chump2.

 

Sollux cursed again at himself. He generally hated the way he typed – his S key was broken, and the I key didn’t properly respond. But the message was sent, although he thought he could add a little more. Something of interest, perhaps.

 

 **twinArmageddons** **:** am ii riight two a22ume you don’t ju2t look the part?

 

On the other end of the chat, a tiny pop-up appeared on the screen with a new message, quickly followed by another one; the ringing of the chat a little on the annoying side. Should really turn it off, but later. Right now, just … Sit and wonder about who this guy was. Moving the world a bit with his mouse, he saw this ‘twinArmageddons’ and was just a little impressed. Okay, so it wasn’t some persistent noob wanting to get into his pants and also his inventory.

Dave Strider, clad with aviators no-one could handle, shuffled slightly in his seat so he was a bit more comfortable, his mind reeling back to the question of ‘Who was this guy?’

Many of the beggars _did_ IM him just like this, but more borderline incomprehensible words and phrases that just wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. It took him forever to close and ignore every single one of their attempts, so this message, or messages, was kind of a breath of fresh air to him. Surprisingly, it had piqued his curiosity.

 

 **turntechGodhead** **:** sup

 **turntechGodhead** **:** im a lot of things but a noob is not one of them

 

After Dave had sent the two messages, he decided now of all times was a good time to get himself something to eat and drink. Getting up from his chair, he shuffled over to the small kitchen that attached to main room and Bros old room until he moved out – Dave didn’t know how he felt about this, but there were no puppets, save for  a few forgotten ones that say ‘Bro was here’.

 He grabbed himself a few slices of pizza leftover from the night before, or maybe a couple nights before. He couldn’t remember. But with that and an apple juice, he wandered back over to his chair and plopped himself down, eating at one of the slices and seeing if the Mr. Strangepants had responded.

And he did.

 

 **twinArmageddons** **:** ii can 2ee that. and you’re actually half decent WOW.

 **twinArmageddons** **:** 2o what2 a guy liike you doiing around the2e part2?

 **twinArmageddons** **:** iit2 pretty brutal here wiith the crowd of fuckiing leecher2.

 

Another few bites of his pizza slice to finish it, he began typing, but not before he wiped the grease off his hands with a nearby napkin; he didn’t want it to transfer over his beloved technology.

 

 **turntechGodhead** **:** i need their blood

 **turntechGodhead** **:** for a quest given to me by one of the dark lords

 

Taking another sip of his apple juice, he just sat there comfortably and waited for a reply. He would humour the stranger and give them a nice little conversation about absolutely nothing so long as the guy didn’t start acting like an almighty prick.

He took the time to look at his profile, and was pleasantly surprised at what he read. So he wasn’t the typical wrapped-in-money asshole who could do whatever he pleased just because of that looming fact. He kind of liked that and close the window to go back to the game.

 

 **twinArmageddons** **:** 2o ba2iically you’re goiing noob ba2hiing?

 **twinArmageddons** **:** ii wi2h ii could joiin thii2 e2capade but 2o far iim ju2t kiiliing tiime.

 

On Sollux’ side, he thought about it while staring at the screen for longer than he would of liked. It was clear neither of them had much of an interest in just standing around and talking about each and every type of money-hungry player. Plus, talking about in game shenanigans was a bit … Mainstream? (Oh he had the right to kill a certain Eridan Ampora right now.)

 

 **twinArmageddons** **:** thiink you want two try and gather up my blood?

 **twinArmageddons** **:** ooh mr godhead ooh.

 

Now he was just pissing about. He had nothing to win, nothing to lose, and he had positively nothing to do. A few internet memes hurt no-one. And he wanted to see if Mr. Godhead was as strong as he looked.

He couldn’t help but smirk and let out a slight chuckle as he read the responses.

 

 **turntechGodhead** **:** lets do it

 **turntechGodhead** **:** and ill leave my swag on

 

Oh, so he was familiar with it? That certainly made a change. He took another sip of his cooling coffee before setting it back down and typing out a response. No doubt they were both eager for the entertainment.

 

 **twinArmageddons** **:** keep iit on iit look2 good from here.

 

He pressed down on one of the many short-cut keys of the game and in a small instant, his character was wielding two blades. So his love for duality had him gain a few-lot of levels just so he could carry a couple blade. Can you blame him?

 

 **twinArmageddons** **:** your move, 2wagmeii2ter.

 

No longer than a second after reading the new message, Dave did the same thing, pressing down on his short-cut key for his weapon. It was a hefty two-handed sword, and although it slowed down his attack rate, it was fucking cool. No irony.

 

 **turntechGodhead** **:** as long as i dont forget to turn it off and wake up covered in bitches

 

He sat back in his chair, watching the screen and smirking to himself, although he usual poker face façade was still there. No one was in the apartment but him, but you can’t be too sure. Damn ninjas.

 

 **turntechGodhead** good luck there elizabeth

 

He was most definitely quite eager about all this.

Time just flew by as the two battled it out - Although weakly. Neither of them had the intention of letting their character spawn back at the beginning. Though it was a fair fight and, indeed, it took a while for their health to get down to critical. They were more or less on even terms in the game; not much could be said though since one wielded dual swords while the other a pretty heavy and powerful double-handed sword. Duality was still there.

 

 **twinArmageddons** **:** your actually pretty good there. you’re not ju2t hiidiing behiind that biig 2word of your2.

 **twinArmageddons** **:** ii wa2 2hakiing iin my viirtual metal boot2.

 

The blonde was pretty much content with himself after it all blew over. The (supposedly) small spar had actually gone on for about half an hour, once Dave looked at the time. He made sure not to look too surprised about it, but today was just … A very surprising little day for both Dave _and_ Sollux, it seemed.

 

 **turntechGodhead** thanks

 **turntechGodhead** youre not bad yourself at all bro

 

That line made Sollux a bit happier with himself, and he let out a light chuckle. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this relaxed, even if he _had_ just got out of a small sparring match with the cool kid.

During their match, they had learned a little bit more about each other. Godhead was one of those ‘cool kids’ and not just for show. No, he was generally really fucking cool. A bit elusive, but that was one of his little charms, Sollux thought.

He bit his lip slightly, wording out the next thing he said so it didn’t seem so … Stalker-ish.

 

 **twinArmageddons** **:** what2 your name cool kiid?

 

That could of gone without the worry.

Dave turned up his music (sparring was serious shit and needed extra concentration) as he relaxed. Questioningly, he had his headphones on, even though his sick beats were vibrating from the speakers, so he pulled them down to around his neck instead and then typed out a response.

 

 **turntechGodhead** **:** the names Dave

 **turntechGodhead** **:** you??

 

 _Dave?_ Sollux thought, _Wow. Just … Wow._ He couldn’t help laughing a little at the name, unsurprised as he started out his own response to it.

 

 **twinArmageddons** **:** dave? typiical cool kiid name eheheh.

 **twinArmageddons** **:** and ii’m 2ollux

 

He didn’t think that introductions – better late than never – were a good conversation maker, but he really didn’t know what to talk about. As said before, his social skills with other people (online or otherwise) was pretty weak. And he didn’t think he’d be talking to Dave any time soon, even if they _had_ shared names.

“Thmart move there, Tholluxth.” He groaned out to himself. He rested his elbow on the desk, and his head in the same hand, his free hand resting idly on the keyboard.

 _Weird fucking name_ Dave thought as he read the messages. His hands rested on the keyboard, but he wasn’t writing anything. More so just tapping his thumbs on the space bar to the beat of his music – lightly enough so it wasn’t just pushing out pointless spaces. He had a pretty good rhythm going until he remembered he needed to respond at some point. He hurriedly typed out a response after he realised he had been bullying the space bar with his thumbs for a good few minutes.

 

 **turntechGodhead** **:** hey elizabeth

 **turntechGodhead** **:** lets spar some other time again

 

Sollux, who had been on the verge of sleeping in his hand, was once again jump started awake as the ping from the game alerted him to a new IM. Or a couple in this case. He moved himself so he was more in a non-lazy slouch instead of the uninterested pose he had going on.

 

 **twinArmageddons** **:** ii tell you my name and ii’m 2tiill eliizabeth? how THOUGHTFUL.

 **twinArmageddons** **:** but ii’d liike that.

 **twinArmageddons** **:** next tiime ii’m not goiing ea2y on you eheheh.

 

And back he went, sighing in content. Maybe he should just log off. It seemed like Dave didn’t have any further plans of their virtual date, already talking about the next time. Hm, he could always do that coding he was going to do anyway …

He watched the screen for a couple of minutes, just looking at the newbies get their shit together, make the mistake of dropping pretty good stuff and leaving it there instead of selling it. Should of probably sold it anyway. He was half tempted to go up and get it, but there was no point.

Almost forgetting that he was in a chat with someone, he looked at the small window.

 

 **turntechGodhead** **:** oh come on bro

 **turntechGodhead** **:** at least youre my elizabeth

 **turntechGodhead** **:** seeya around

 

And then Dave logged off, leaving Sollux to just stare wide eyed at the screen. Wait … What? He read the instant messages again and it was definitely there. In (metaphorical) black and white ‘You’re my Elizabeth’.

After a few minutes, he noticed the beggars start their usual ‘interrogate the higher up’, so he absconded his arse right out out the game. Another few minutes past, and he found himself staring at the screen again. Okay, something to get mind off of it, something to get mind off of it …

Coding! That would have to do. A few clicks of the mouse and Sollux was opening up a recent ~ATH code he had been working on.  Safe to say that amused him for a few hours. Maybe longer. He hadn’t bothered looking at the time.

Damn he was hungry.

 

~~

 

It soon became a typical Saturday night for Sollux (much to his chagrin anyway), and he was at a bar he had just recently found. It was cheaper than most and of a good quality, so he had no rooms for complaints. The only problem were the people, but that didn’t mean he had to put ‘Fucking awful’ on the survey sheet.

As per usual, he found himself ordering a drink over the bar counter – Only a light one, he didn’t want to get too drunk before the night had even begun now. Luckily, for the moment, there weren’t many people at the bar, meaning no random encounters, inappropriate groping, and a cocktail to the face of any poor bastards who thought it would be fun to hit on him.

Seriously, he was a little peeved that kept happening to him.

He didn’t even consider himself at all attractive. Looking down at himself, he would say he was about as sexy as a pile of walking, talking, drinking coat hangers. Yeah, _real_ attractive.

A sudden flurry of people surrounded a blonde haired guy hiding behind a pair of aviators. Instantly, he recognised it as the DJ (As if the equipment he was carrying wasn’t making it obvious.), but he didn’t recognise him. He seemed pretty popular though. Heck, Sollux wasn’t a regular now, was he? How _would_ he know the guy?

Though he was a cutie …

No, bad thoughts. He pulled out his phone begrudgingly, running through a few texts before getting to his desired one. He sighed while opening it.

 _HEY FUCKASS. I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE LIKE DRUNK, SO I SWEAR IF YOU’RE GOING TO THE BAR TONIGHT, DON’T EXPECT ME TO BE HAULING YOUR ASS BACK HOME WITH SOME GUY YOU HAVE SLOPPY MAKEOUTS WITH. SORT YOUR SHIT._

His best friend Karkat Vantas usually sent him little texts like this. He hadn’t got used to his way of typing, even after years of knowing him. The blaring wall of caps lock will never stop making him inch his head further from the screen like it was actually screaming at him. Another very audible sigh and he pocketed the phone in the back pocket of his jeans as he watched people flood in.

Let’s see if DJ Swag was as good as everyone made him out to be.

As the music started, the DJ put on some popular and well known songs on at first, just to get the place started and in the rhythm of the night. But after half an hour, it just didn’t feel right, and so he added a few of his own beats into the mix.

Hands practically danced on the turntables as he marked the rhythm with his right foot, looking up at the club lights that now lit up the place. This was it. He smiled to himself, but he kept a cool poker face – The usual, not difficult. He turned up the volume as the people grew and even encouraged to dance.

DJ Dave Strider was in the house.

And had everyone swooning over him. Sollux being on that was just teetering over the edge of swooning. Throughout the music session, he couldn’t stop staring at the DJ. He was _very_ cute indeed, and no best friend is going to deny him the right to thought. He was even tempted to dance, but he decided against it. The idea of being rubbed against by some random stranger putting him off entirely – Even if it was a little crowded around the bar area now.

An hour and countless rejected offers to dance, hook up, and even have sex with (and almost practically molested from someone already wasted) later, Sollux turned back to the bar, his finished glass in hand. He set it down before ordering another one. He wasn’t about to get drunk, but since dancing was out of the question, he had to do _something_ to pass the time. Besides, he was getting through these drinks at a snails pace.

When he had a new drink in hand, Sollux turned his back on it once again. He had been doing this for the past hour. Drinking and watching other wasted teenagers have the times of their lives – Who gets drink this early into the night? God forbid they want to get any drunker …

And shit, was that the DJ next to him?

It was. Dave had hopped off the stage to grab a drink, leaving a playlist of well known songs to keep the party jumping. He asked the bartender for the usual, and in a matter of moments, it was there. Thanking the bartender, he took the glass and gave it a sip, the ice in the drink tilting and making a chinking sound.

He let out a light “Ah~” after finishing it off quickly, tapping the now empty glass on the counter. Looking around, he noticed some people beginning to surround him. Great. It wasn’t unusual. Why would it be when you’re the smoking hot DJ? It was just annoying though. He just ignored them and asked the bartender for a refill.

Sollux just watched for the moment as the group of people surrounded the DJ. He had to stifle back a laugh as they were all silently rejected. Their hopes were too high, and so was his own as he finally found his voice.

“Think it’th a good idea to be leaving them out in the cold like that, thir DJ?” Sollux asked, his voice a little foreign to him, but he kept it more or less stable either way. Even if he hated his damn lisp.

The other just looked at the man from behind his shades as he finished his second glass in record timing. He was sure he hadn’t seen that guy before, nor heard him. Come on, it’s hard to forget a guy with a lisp when you have never heard anyone with a speech impediment.

“Guess I forgot to turn my swag off again” He muttered, leaving his now finished drink back on the counter and inspecting Mr. Three-dimensional. Really, what was the thing with those glasses?

Sollux’s eyebrows raised slightly at the response he got. Now ignoring the fact he was practically being checked out, he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he knew the DJ somewhat. Well, better check to see if it really was the guy he knew.

“Keep it on. It lookth good from here.” was all he said, a slight smirk in his voice but a small smile on his lips. Even if this wasn’t his Dave, it was a pretty good response anyway. He guessed he _could_ be sort of social when he thought about it. Really hard.

Dave lightly tilted his head as he now stared at Sollux from, once again, behind the safety of his shades. Suddenly, a bunch of ii’s and two’s came to mind.

“As long as I don’t forget to turn it off and wake up covered in bitches…”  he smirked. Only lightly. Not enough for the other to notice.

He was just feeling the ground right now. If it shattered, he could play it cool. He was Dave fucking Strider. And  trying never killed anyone. Unless you were trying to catch a bullet with your skull. Whole other story.

By that one line, though, Sollux knew. This was _his_ Dave. Mr. Godhead. _Cool Kid_. From that one meeting on the game to being face to face at the bar. But damn he wasn’t going to spoil it for the moment, however the idiotic grin he now wanted to break into said other things. He settled on an ore wider smile.

“Not bad, thwagmeithter.” He replied, “You going to keep on making me thwoon like thith? Ooh, mithter Godhead, ooh.”

The jig was up. Was it ever anywhere _but_ up? He just couldn’t help himself knowing that _this_ was the guy he met online. The cute DJ was _his_ Dave.

Small world.

Small world? It was a fucking napkin right now.  When he heard what Mr. Duality said, that was the only thing he could think of.

“Yeah bro, and in a twenty mile radius of this event bodices are ripping and men are turning gay. It is fucking amazing.”

Dave was completely sure this was his little Elizabeth. And damn, he never expected a guy like _him_ to be. Everybody knows the typical nerdy gamer, he had a reason to believe that this was the furthest and most unpredictable look he would of seen. Then again, wouldn’t Dave be on the same page as this, too?

This time, he smirked, letting him see his lips curve for the first time (the ‘groupies’ that had gathered almost swoon for real) and hesitated for a few seconds.

“Sup, Elizabeth.”

‘Elizabeth’ was now laughing slightly. DJ Dave was pretty cool, as expected. Even if he couldn’t see … much of anything from behind those shades. He wasn’t complaining, they _did_ act to the swag-factor. But he was about ready to jump in the bandwagon with the groupies and swoon.

 _Wow, DJ just got 100 times more sexy._

And he couldn’t help repeating a line he had already said:

“You know my name and you thtill call me Elithabeth? How thoughtful of you, cool kid.”

Dave chuckled and faced Sollux again. “Oh, come one bro. At least you’re my Elizabeth”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are sorry we made you wait! But we had a little bit trouble with the beta of this chapter. But finally, here it is! On some others news, we are sorry but I am going to be out for a whole month, which means not even Alek is going to update. So I'm sorry guys but you'll have to wait until March for chapter three! D: But we'll try to give it to you as soon as we can.
> 
> Enjoy!

Again with that line. There was a difference it being  _said_  to Sollux and being written with the security of a computer screen and god knows how many miles between them. He tried not to gape and stare at Dave too long before he gave his answer. He was just going to play it cool like the definition of cool standing in front of him.

  
“Eheh … Gueth I am.” he said, looking down at his drink, but still smiling, even if he did feel a little awkward all of a sudden. With his index finger, he let the tip rub the glass in his hands, like it was a way to distract himself. No hiding behind a computer now, Sollux.  
  
“Tho … “ He started again, nervously, finally lifting his gaze from the glass to Dave’s’ eyes (or as close as one could get to his eyes.), “Mithter Cool Kid ith the DJ here. I would be thurprithed, but anything’th pothible with you, ithn’t it?” The last part came out a little sarcastically, perhaps cheeky.  
By now, the ‘groupies’ had diminished, but there were still the few who hung about just in case. They were sort of like the beggars in the game, Sollux thought, and there were no differences to the real life Dave, and sir Godhead – It was clear the cool kid wasn’t going to pay  _any_  attention to them. Some of them just seemed to be a little more educated to see the signs of not-caring.

With Sollux’s nervous response, Dave turned his head back to him, his attention lightly monopolised for a couple of seconds by Sollux’ fingers on the glass, “Yeah, you could say so.” He said as he left his empty glass alone.  
Sollux gladly took a sip from his own drink. He felt nervous and he didn’t even know why – It was only Dave, and they had spoken so easily over the game. Well, he guessed that was a bit easier; being able to think before a response made it easier to talk.

 Then again, if it was anyone else, he felt it would be so much easier than this. He wasn’t a socialiser, sure, but he liked to … Use people. Stir them up and take home the finished dessert. Dave was different in his eyes. He was a decent man, and  _wow_ pretty decent looking to boot.  
  
Maybe something special.

Or perhaps just mentally kill his chances by not even knowing if the guy was gay or not.  
  
“You look different to how I imagined you.” He started off, unsure if that was a good topic or not, “Not complaining, wow, that could of came out better.” He put his hands up – Glass and all – in defence, “I jutht didn’t imagine you to be … “ He thought over his words carefully this time, “Jutht didn’t exthpect  _thith._ ”

Daves eyebrows rose a bit, “Oh, so you’ve been thinking of me? Well, dude, I’m flattered.” he chuckled a bit. just messing around with Sollux, but damnit, this guy was hot and way out of Sollux’ league. He had to fight down a blush once again.

 “You said it before: Any thing’s possible with me.” Daves words faded out into a murmur as he looked back to the stage.  
Sollux picked up on this small action and, as he was trying to again keep down an embarrassed little blush, looked over to where Dave was looking. He knew what he had to do, and he didn’t want it to happen just yet. He looked back into the aviators, “You should probably go back. There’th only a thertain amount of time before people get bored of thongth they could eathily be lithtening to on their iPodth.”

 “Too bad, I wanted to keep chatting with my Elizabeth.” Dave replied with a hint of sarcasm, but … it also sounded genuine, “See you around bro.”

Sollux lifted his hand weakly as a parting gesture before the room was, once again, filled with beats only a Strider could hold. At the realisation he was alone again (And probably would be the entire night), he sighed. Okay, now was the best time for a drink. No wall of capitalised text was going to stop him. He quickly downed the rest of his drink, revelling in the slight burning feeling it left in it’s path. Almost as quickly, he turned to the bartender and ordered a few Vodka shots. They vanished just as fast, as they should have been.

He thought he was getting a little over his head, but he was going to enjoy this night instead of gawking at the DJ.

Turning back around, he scanned the room. All a bunch of rowdy, annoying, raving alcoholics that Sollux could imagine puking down his throat instead of enjoying a good time. It wasn’t long though when he himself was spotted by a stranger.

Tall, dark and handsome?  _Yeth pleathe._

Their offer, unlike many others, wasn’t rejected, and they scuttled towards the dance floor, becoming a mess of bodies and breathing on each others necks.  
He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he  _did_  know he was being pressed up against a wall, lips on his own in a heated make out session, all sorts of embarrassing noises being moaned into the strangers mouth as their tongue clumsily fought with his own. He didn’t care what kind of mess he looked like right now. The Vodka didn’t care.

His phone, however,  _did_.

Sollux, with an intoxicated blush dusting his cheeks, parted from the stranger. A little lick to the others lips was a silent promise he’d be back, reaching into his back pocket to take out his ringing phone. He didn’t bother looking at the caller ID as he picked up the call, “Yeth?” He half slurred, sighing out in slight surprise when the stranger pressed his lips to his neck.

“Hey, fuckass,” the caller growled out from the other end, “I’m just making sure you’re holding your shit and  _not_  engaging into one of your stupid make out sessions with a random asshole.” He sounded angry for some reason, but Sollux couldn’t at all think why. Though, it sounded familiar …

“So” the voice continued, “Are you? Because if you fucking are, don’t expect me to congratulate you about your fucking pick up.”  
  
Ah, this could only be the one and only Karkat Vantas. Sollux let out a slight chuckle at this.

“Aww, KK, didja really call t’ check up on me?” He slurred. No need for formalities with his best friend. Pulling the phone away from his face, he shared a short but hot kiss with his ‘pick up’, then going back to his call, “You’re thuch a thweetheart. Ehehe” He closed his eyes and let out a happy little hum, “Keep talking and I’m gonna think thith ith you.”

That answered his friends question at least. Or he think it did. It was official: Sollux was definitely drunk.

On the other end , Karkat almost crushed the phone, feeling a heat rise to his face, “SHUT UP YOU IDIOT. JUST HOLD YOUR FUCKING HORSES.”

Sollux heard the oh so well-known disconnected tone. He looked at the screen of the phone for a few seconds before sighing. No matter how much Vodka was running through his blood, the happy mood was gone. Still, he let the stranger have a minute long make out before breaking it off, “Thorry, thweetie, my rideth coming thoon, tho I’ve gotta get you away from me.” A quick peck on the cheek and he slipped his way out from the strangers embrace, clunking over to the bar and going back to what he did best: stalk sexy DJs.

 

~~

 

Gamzee Makara had just enough time to dodge the bullet phone as it hit the sofa, and he could only wonder what his friend Sollux had said to him. But this wasn’t unusual. Not in the slightest and he only smiled at Karkat, “Calm down, motherfucker.” he said, lifting his hands to gesture it as well, “I’m sure our bro Sollux is doing just fine.”  
He cautiously walked over to the sneering bundle of anger, taking the risk to sling his arm over said bundles’ shoulders, “You’ve already done the slammin’, so no need to get your head all red like that.”

He as genuinely trying to calm him down, even if he did always sound very stoned, and probably not the most serious. But he was, and—

“FUCK OFF.” Karkat yelled. He was  _not_ in the mood for some shoosh papping. Gamzee could only watch as the shorter one stomped to his room and slammed the door shut. Something could be heard hitting the door before it all went silent. And … Gamzee  _shrugged._

He was a bit concerned and dropped his smile when Karkat left, but he was now all up and smiling again. He shuffled over to the recently slammed door and gave it a few knocks, “I’m not about to burst into a motherfuckers business, but I’m sure we can all work this out with a little talking. What do you say?” He offered, facing the door and waiting for an answer.

A few moments later, Karkat had opened the door, and if he wasn’t the most adorable sight Gamzee had ever seen, he didn’t know  _what_  was. The shorter one was pouting slightly, clearly trying to look aggravated, but the way he was hugging (or strangling) the pillow just cancelled it out.  _So motherfucking cute_ Gamzee thought

“Fine.” Karkat huffed, “But I warned that fucking douche”

Gamzees smile just widened, “We can’t leave a best bro hangin’.” He replied, “If our man Sollux is gonna be all up and irresponsible, I think a motherfucking hand from a sweet little bro is a miraculous way to go.”  
“Besides.” he began, leaning down so he was face to face with Karkat, “Wouldn’t want a motherfucker to be up in Sollux’ business now, can we?” He lightly poked at the pillow, which resulted in Karkat giving a small little growl.

“Whatever you say, fuckass.” Karkat stomped his way over to the door, a little less angry then before, the clown noted, “Are you going to make me wait until the fucking end of times?” He asked. When did he up and put on his shoes and hoodie? 

“Hell no.” Gamzee answered, sticking out his tongue before walking over and doing the same: Putting on a pair of shoes, and shrugging on his favourite purple jacket. He saw something else he really favoured on the side just by the door and he picked it up, “Can I all up and bring this?” He asked, tilting his head to the side and showing it to Karkat.

Who just frowned a little more.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why the hell would you take that stupid horn everywhere you go like the almighty king of motherfucking insane clowns. Really asshole, leave that thing, I’m not going to go out to the streets with you honking all the way to the bar.” Gamzee though he was going to rant. Thankfully they were just a little distracted.

“Aw, okay then.” And the horn was put down – More like haphazardly thrown behind the Subjugglator, making it honk lightly a few times before it stopped bouncing and rolled to a stop. That should hold him down until they get back from the bar.  
  
In a flurry, he opened the door and all but dragged Karkat out by his wrist, “Let’s go!” He exclaimed, suddenly very eager, “Heh, honk.”

 

~~

 

Over at the bar, Sollux was  _over_  the bar, back arching over the glossed, wooden surface as a pair of lips were heatedly pressed against his own again. He had, in his drunken stupor, found the same guy he was kissing earlier and agreed for another round of sloppy makeouts.  
Neither of them were complaining, and he had quite nearly forgotten that Karkat was going to be his designated driver for the evening.

All until that familiar voice broke through to him.

“HEY, IDIOT.” Karkat shouted at the stranger leaning over Sollux. Both the stranger and Sollux parted, looking over to Karkat, noticing that Gamzee was the one being dragged in by the wrist. That was unusual, but he only smiled over at his friends, which was usual.  
“I told you to hold your fucking shit!” Karkat yelled again, making about half the bar turn to look at the angry-short-guy. Sollux thought that he was going to wrinkle quicker young if he frowned any more.

“This who called you, babe?” The stranger asked as he was straightened up by Sollux, who hadn’t really been paying much attention to anything but Karkat when he had so gracefully walked in.

“Yeah, he’th my little KK. Come to get me? How thweeeeet~” He jumbled up on a few words, but it was more or less understandable. He moved his head to the strangers neck, giving it an open mouth kiss, and then another higher up, and continuing this trail until he got to the others ear, “Better luck nextht time.” He whispered.  
But as he went to move out of the strangers grasp on him, the grasp only got tighter. He had only been able to move in front of him, so he twisted his head round a little to look confused up at him, “Ath much ath I would love to thtay, I have a ride.”

“You ain’t going nowhere, sweet cheeks.” And Sollux was squeezed tightly to the others chest, black flushed right against it.

At the sight of the ‘lovely couple’, Karkat strode over, frown and all, and grasped onto the strangers arms, attempting to pry him off of Sollux, “You fucking let go, asshole! We are taking him with us!” The strangers only response to this was to move Sollux’ thin frame to on arm.

“Make me.”  
  
Sollux was pushed back against the bar, a little dazed and disoriented and straight up confused about what was happening (Maybe a little too much Vodka), but he knew when his friend was in trouble when he was lifted off the ground by the front of his shirt, face to face now with the stranger.

That is, until Gamzee appeared, fisting a hand in the strangers medium length black hair, “You wanna keep going at him, motherfucker?” He said, eyes dark and drilling into the strangers own. Somehow, Gamzees smile wasn’t so innocent now. The strangers hand left Karkat, dropping him unceremoniously to the floor as he turned to the bigger guy, the hands now fisting in Gamzees shirt. Sollux only had enough time to realise that Karkat had grabbed his wrist, shouting something as usual and pulling him away from the to-be fight.

“I’ll do whatever I damn well please, juggalo.” The stranger said through seething teeth. Gamzees eyes widened a little, and with a sickening crack, the strangers head met the hard floor of the bar by his hair. The stranger, in his surprise, had let go of Gamzees shirt, but Gamzee didn’t care.

He was going in anway.

He knelt down next to the guy with a probably bleeding head, bringing their faces close, “Now motherfucker.” He said, his tone a deathly whisper, just loud enough for the other guy to hear, “I’m gonna ask you one more time … DO YOU WANNA MOTHERFUCKING START?”

The sudden shout had the audience jump a little in surprise, but they were wanting this fight. However, the music had been stopped and the whole club slowly went quite, save for the poor suckers hard breathing.

“Hey bro, chill out and let him go. No need to get all bloody down there. Don’t worry, I’ll kick him fucking out all by myself.” A louder voice said. Gamzee looked up to see the DJ had his microphone in hand, looking down at two fighting idiots.

With the resolve in mind and being snapped out of his phsyco-breakdown, Gamzee actually looked at what he was doing, and softened up a bit (even if the stranger looked like he was going to eat his head off), “If the motherfucking DJ says so, bro.” he said, a little more whimsical, and that usual, infuriating smile back on his lips. He slowly got to his feet, somehow like the living dead, and looked at Dave.

“But if this bro down here up and touches my friend Sollux again, shit’s going down.” And with that he casually left the scene, politely pushing past a few people to get to Karkat and Sollux - The latter being latched around the formers shoulders happily.

The stranger got to his feet, and almost flinched as he saw Dave looking directly at him, “I don’t want that to happen again, you understand dude?” Dave said, making a motion with his over to the leaving trio, “I won’t stop like that guy”  
Before anyone knew it, the music had started up again, and the room was back to normal, save for a few murmurs and gossips as the man left the place in a hurry.

 

~~

 

The next day, Sollux groggily blinked the sleep from his eyes. His head was pounding, and he winced as he sat up, a hand instantly coming up and squeezed at his head, “Ugh, how much did I have to drink latht night…?” He asked himself – Quietly. He let himself slowly lay back down, grabbing the pillow from under his head and covering his face with it. The light of day was too bright.

After a few minutes of just laying around and trying to stop the damned headache, he sat up once again, tossing the pillow to the side of the bed. He needed to actually ‘sort his shit’, and behind a pathetic excuse for a human wasn’t going to do that. Awkwardly, he clambered from the bed; the springs made him wince once again.

Once upright and at least steady on his feet, he lazily shuffled out and to the kitchen where his dearly beloved headache tablets sat (they were always out, somewhat of a headache prone type of guy). He slid them across the counter, closer in reach, and then grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards. He filled it with water at the sink, and then went back over to the tablets, popping one out and into his mouth before downing it with water, sighing in content.

Now just the long wait until they actually kicked in.

He finished off the water before retreating back to his room, and being the stupid fucker that he so humbly calls himself, he turned on his computer. It was a good idea when he thought of it.

However, the screen that lit up was almost pure agony.

He groaned and sat down on the chair, curling up into a nice little ball. The tablets would maybe start actually working in maybe half an hour. ~ATH codes could wait until then. In the meantime, he opened up his popular little game, or the only way for him and DJ Strider to actually communicate with each other. Was he even online?

The music pounded into his ears like a battering ram, and he groaned again. No, if he  _was_ online,  _he_  could find him. He was in way too much pain and self-pity to actually do anything right now. It was a stupid idea to go on the computer, and Sollux reminded himself that over and over in his already hammering head. He huddled into himself as his hands strayed from the mouse and keyboard, forehead to knees in pain and slight queasy feeling.

The ring of the game only a few minutes later did nothing to help, flinching and wincing at the same time. He lifted his head to look at the screen and – well what do you know? It was every body’s favourite guy.  
 **  
  
turntechGodhead:**  sup elizabeth  
 **turntechGodhead:**  had fun last night?  
  
  
Sollux leaned forward, slowly and cautiously, to type out his reply.  
 **  
  
twinArmageddons:**  oh not you two PLEA2E.  
 **twinAmageddons:**  ye2 la2t niight wa2 fun  
 **twinArmageddons:**  having KK 2hout at me about beiing drunk and haviing a 2loppy makeout wiith 2ome guy whiile haviing a fuckiing hangover wa2n’t.  
 **twinArmageddons:**  FUCK.  
  
  
He leaned back, closing his eyes and sighing as his eyebrows furrowed. It was just pain. Pain and more pain.  
  
Speaking of pain, Daves reply came faster than he actually wanted. Okay, that does it. He leaned forward again, going to the options and turning off game sounds. If that wasn’t going to be a grand relief, he didn’t know what would. But he needed to remind himself to turn them on when he’s not so pitiable.  
 **  
  
turntechGodhead:**  KK??  
 **turntechGodhead:**  is that one of your friends  
 **turntechGodhead:**  the short f bomb or the insane clown?  
 **twinArmageddons:**  eheheh the 2hort one.  
 **twinArmageddons:**  hii2 name2 karkat and the clown2 gamzee.  
 **twinArmageddons:**  2orry about  
 **twinArmageddons:**  well  
  
  
Sollux let his fingers hover over the keys on the keyboard. He didn’t know what he was saying sorry for, and he sure as hell wasn’t about to ‘Sorry for making out with some guy, then his friends fending the guy off as he left’.  Wow. What a night. Even if he couldn’t remember most of it (Though Karkat went into a lot of exaggerated detail.)  
  
Fuck, he  _really_  shouldn’t get wasted on the weekends.  
 **  
  
turntechGodhead:**  its cool bro  
 **turntechGodhead:**  dont worry about it  
 **twinArmageddons:** okay thank2.  
  
  
Sollux rested his elbows on the desk and covered his eyes with his hands. That lifted a weight off his shoulders, but it was still embarrassing as  _fuck_.  
  
Though, he didn’t know what else to say. What else  _could_  he say? Though he did like the company of the other – he was a nicer than Karkat, and very much more sane than Gamzee (even if they were only speaking through the internet).  
As a whole, Dave made him feel a whole lot calmer. He had no idea why. Before, he was ready to troll Karkat with a large body of mustard yellow text. He looked up to his screen to see a couple new messages, and momentarily let his eyes suck in the brightness of the screen.  
 **  
  
turntechGodhead:**  say dude  
 **turntechGodhead:**  gonna go back to the bar next saturday??  
 _  
  
Wow, full of surprises_ Sollux thought, a hint of a smile on his face, but then he really thought about it … Was he going to go? He didn’t want a replay of the other day, but he really liked the bar and had little to nothing to do on the weekends other than mope around in his room and code until his eyes bled or his phone went off, obviously a concerned and all knowing Karkat.  
  
He loved Karkat and all, but he didn’t need his weekends with them. He could do that any day.  
 **  
  
twinArmageddons:**  that 2ound2 liike you mii22 me already.  
  
  
He couldn’t help pissing about with him. He knew already the other would definitely play about back. He could just imagine his face now … Or not, they all involved those  _shades_.  
 **  
  
turntechGodhead:**  are you going to go if i say yes?  
  
  
A little heat rose to Sollux’ face, like he  _hadn’t_ been contemplating that reaction. Not a lot, but enough to know the clear blush was there. It took a few seconds before he realised he should be typing out a response.  _Damnit_ , the DJ was getting him through the  _internet_  as well.  
 **  
  
twinArmageddons:**  you’re goiing two have two pur2uade me. maybe a ye2 ju2t i2n’t enough cool kiid.  
  
  
Now Sollux was  _definitely_ pushing his luck. Enticing emotions out of Dave? No problem.  
 **  
  
turntechGodhead:**  i dont neet to pursuade you  
 **turntechGodhead:**  no one can resist my swag  
 **turntechGodhead:**  and ill be waiting  
  
  
A chuckle escaped his lips. Okay, the plan had backfired, but he only expected no less from a guy who hides behind shades.  
 **  
  
twinArmageddons:**  how could ii forget?  
 **twinArmageddons:**  2ure ii’ll be there.  
  
  
Sollux felt giddy all of a sudden, like a school girl talking to her undying crush on the popular kid.. He really couldn’t wait for next Saturday. Stretching, he fell back into his chair, a smile playing on his face. Two conversations and already they were pretty good friends. Maybe not perfect, but he was hot, hilarious … Heh.  
  
It was going to be a long week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, we are sorry we took so long with this one! But... well, we can't really give you guys another excuse than us being lazy asses...
> 
> Secondly... for all of you who thought this was chapter three, you've been Loki'd.
> 
> And finally, we have opened an ask.fm! Be sure to check it out :D http://ask.fm/ClockworkRadiation
> 
> Now enjoy some GamKar shameless filler porn.

Gamzee leaned himself against the back of the sofa as he watched his motherfucking adorable room mate and lover throwing one of his many fits. Raging would be a good word, yet it somehow didn't suit the occasion. Bloodthirsty, perhaps? All Gamzee knew was that Sollux would be the one spilling blood sooner or later.

“Calm yo' motherfuckin' tits, Karkat.” He said in his whimsical and calm tone that he seemed to always be in. 

“...en if I told him uncountable times not to, that fucking shitst-- Don't fucking tell me what to do!” Karkat raged on, stopping his angry pacing to grab the nearest shoe and throw it at Gamzees head, cheeks flushed a deep red. 

Gamzee was quick to dodge the shoe, leaning back more so it flew past him. He was used to this, so he expected something to be thrown at him. What he forgot was that he was leaning against the back of the sofa, so the sudden dodge had him sliding upside down onto the sofa, a distinctive 'honk' sounding from a horn buried underneath the cushions.

But of course, none of that would ruin this. He smiled and stayed like, “Okay, motherfucker. But you're gonna waste some real good motherfucking shoes if you keep throwing them.” 

He heard Karkat move his way to the kitchen and the sound of the fridge opening. Time to get up. He rolled onto his side, then hopped up onto his feet, following Karkats invisible foot prints into the kitchen, yet he stayed by the door. It wasn't big, so he could talk like this.

“I thought I told you to buy food!” Karkat exclaimed, rummaging through the partly empty fridge, “I don't give a shit if you want to starve to death, but I at least don't want to!” Regardless, he took out a bottle of water and retreated to the corner of the room, leaning against the counter and grumbling as he twisted the cap off.

“Sorry, bro. Guess I all up and just motherfucking forgot!” Gamzee responded, “You know how it's like, being able to forget shit so easily.” And he was still smiling that perfect smile of his.

However, even the calm and collected Gamzee couldn't calm Karkat Vantas. With a loud, “Shut the fuck up!”, the bottle cap was thrown at Gamzees head. A small victory for Karkat as it hit its target. 

Now, Gamzee was used to stuff being thrown at him, but he still flinched as it hit, eyes closing tightly for a second as it did. Even his smile seemed to falter, "Okay, bro. I won't make another motherfucking peep from these here lips. Nope, not from me." 

“Good. It wasn't that fucking hard, now, was it?” With his water finished, Karkat pushed off the counter, dropping the bottle in the bin as he went, then shoved Gamzee out of the doorway so he himself could get through. 

All Gamzee could do was watch and smile. Why would he be anything but happy? He was with his best bro. He slowly followed Karkat as the other went to the bedroom and flopped on the bed. Again, Gamzee stayed by the doorway, or at least barely in the room.

“Hey, I'm gonna go motherfucking out and not be a bother to you. You have your wicked ass sleep or shit. I'll be round Tavbros place." And he turned away, not waiting for an answer. He was obviously tense, but that didn't matter. He wasn't going to Tavros'. 

"Whatever the fuck you say.” Karkat grumbled, but already Gamzee was out of hearing, already closing the door with a soft click. Outside, he sighed, dropping the happy clown act and running a hand through his hair. The night air felt nice. He'd only be gone a few hours maybe. So he decided to take a walk.

~~

It was three am before the apartment door opened again, and in game Gamzee as high as ever. If he didn't know any better, he'd probably say he was drunk. Because of this, he stumbled in and almost tripped over his own feet, “Woah motherfucker … Almost hurt my main man, Mr. Floor.” He said, all shits and giggles again. 

A few almost tumbles and swaying later, he made it to his and Karkats shared room, peaking into the darkness, “Heeeey, Karkat.” He whispered, or as much as he could, anyway, “You all a motherfucking tuckered out?” and he walked in, looking around for his point of interest.

Had the room not been so dark, Gamzee would of seen Karkat, eyes swollen from the amount of crying he had done beforehand. 

So, blissfully unaware, Gamzee ventured further into their room towards the bed. Hearing a grumble come from the covers indeed told him that Karkat was there. Motherfucker must be all tired out Gamzee thought as he crawled one knee up onto the mattress to lean over Karkat, a hand on either side of the body.

“Aw, just look at that motherfucker of adorableness.” He slurred slightly, “Are you happy to sleep with me tonight?”

Suddenly, a flurry of legs and arms tried to force Gamzee off the bed, "Get off! You think I'm happy to sleep with you tonight?! Well I would! Fuck, since you're almost never around! Now get out of my face, you asshole!"

Gamzee gave a pained grunt as one of the legs managed to knee him in the gut. He quickly held down the legs so neither of them got hurt, but he figured Karkat was already hurt … Not angry, "I'm all up and sorry here, bro." he said, his faded smile turning up into a grin, the clown act back on, "I'm all busy and shit, you know? Things to do, people to motherfucking see."

"Yes, I know,” He heard Karkat start, squirming to get out of the hold on his legs, "You always are, that's the problem. You always say you're sorry, but you don't change...” Now that Gamzees eyes had gotten used to the dark, he could see the faint tear stains down Karkats cheeks, "I don't even know if it's worth trying, Gamzee.”

That last sentence pained Gamzee the most. He cringed at it. He loved Karkat, he really did … But, "Stop all this motherfucking abuse, and I might not have to go out all alone like." He muttered, his smile vanished from his face. He might have been a little too drunk.

He watched Karkat turn his face away, looking a little sullen, but angry nevertheless, "It's hard not to be mad at you sometimes, and I'm the abusive one?" he said through gritted teeth. His legs had stopped kicking, so Gamzee let go of them and seated himself on the bed. He still towered over the shorter one with his arms on either side though.

"I pay for this apartment, Karkat. I motherfucking work to give us all this miraculous shit. I don't lay a motherfucking finger on you, and I let you be mad at me. I know a motherfucker can get mad sometimes, bro. But am I supposed to just all up and smile through it?" For once, Gamzee looked stern. Not high. Not drunk. He was dead serious about this.

“I'm sorry...” Karkat murmured hesitantly after a long pause, still not looking Gamzee in the eye. Though, who could stay mad at Karkat when he was genuinely being sorry, throwing out his pride and legitimately apologising. 

Gamzees face softened, a small smile playing on his lips. Ever so gently, he took on of Karkats hands and brought it up to his lips, kissing just above the knuckles, his eyes shutting lightly as he did so and opening them as he went to speak, “I love you, Karkat. I don't ever wanna motherfucking hurt you.” It was a huge change from being serious, but he went back to being the friendly giant, “Forgive me just one more time? I promise I'll motherfucking change.”

He saw Karkat nod, and that itself made him smile a little happier. The sigh that followed … Not so much. So he leaned himself down and kissed Karkats cheek, just lightly. Would the other get mad if he kissed him now? The last thing he wanted to do was make Karkat flip his shit again. 

Though, he was pleasantly surprised when Karkat turned to face him, quickly followed by a shiver and a small chuckle. Karkat had placed his freezing cold hands on the back of Gamzees neck, the feeling not being so pleasant.

Oh well, he'd warm them up soon enough. 

Karkats red face didn't get unnoticed by Gamzee. It wasn't that he saw it, per say. He felt it. The heat rose off Karkats face quite happily, giving away that he at least wasn't mad any more. Gently, he pressed his lips to Karkats own, his eyes closing slowly at the contact. 

Once Karkat had settled down into the kiss, Gamzee felt the cancer’s arms wrap around his neck loosely. In turn, Gamzee wrapped the hand that was keeping himself up around Karkat’s waist, deepening the kiss as their bodies got closer to each other, the juggalo almost crushing the other.

He ran a tongue along Karkat’s lips before nipping at them tenderly, smiling inwardly as he heard a soft, quiet moan escape from his lover. However, he was very pleasantly surprised when he felt arms tense and pull him closer. Complying with the others wish, he deepened the kiss more, sending his tongue past Karkat’s slightly parted lips.

Karkat clearly wasn't having any of that, though, a routine to which Gamzee knew all too well. See, Karkat didn't like being out of control of a situation. Before Gamzee could get his sloppy makeouts, the cancer’s tongue zipped by and roamed through Gamzee’s mouth. 

Gamzee let him, opening his mouth a little more to gain more of Karkats supposed dominance, and when the other didn't see it coming, Gamzee began to suck on the tongue and tease it with his own like it was something else. 

The soft moans he gained was nothing to complain about and he mentally smirked as he pushed past Karkat’s distracted tongue to finally map out Karkat’s mouth. His taste was unique in a way. It was as if he always tasted of cherries, regardless of what he ate or drank that day. Safe to say, Gamzee was addicted to it. 

Hands moved up into Gamzee’s ruffled hair, a desperate sign of needing more attention. It was true that Gamzee loved kissing, and he had on occasion just done that and nothing else before dozing off.

So, being the gentleman that Gamzee was, he lifted his lips from Karkat’s own and started trailing them down the cancer’s jaw, past the Adam’s apple to the sweet, succulent collar bone. He licked his lips once over before kissing and nipping at the spot he knew Karkat was sensitive at. Well actually, Karkat seemed sensitive everywhere, but there were certain spots that the Capricorn found that really pushed the right buttons. 

With Karkat beneath him trying to hide his bashful moans by biting his lower lip, Gamzee made it his sworn duty to make his boyfriend scream his name. Who cared about the neighbours? Surely they would be used to this. 

“Karkat, you're motherfucking beautiful.” Gamzee said quietly, is voice deep, something else he found the other to love, mostly for the romance. He knew he had succeeded when Karkat whimpered and squirmed a little, his hands moving down to Gamzee’s shoulders instead.   
Cute motherfucker. 

Now, Karkat’s clothing was really starting to get in the way. Gamzee’s hands snuck themselves under the large hoodie and shirt. Surprisingly, the shirt was more fitted. So Karkat could wear things that weren't baggy. 

Now to just get them off. 

Karkat had began blushing even more of an embarrassed red, and that was just fine. As Gamzee’s hands trailed over Karkat’s developing abs, a shudder coursed through the smaller one.

Eventually, Gamzee’s hands were on Karkat’s collar bone, shirt and hoodie bunched up to around the armpits. The sight was delicious to say the least and it had Gamzee licking his lips once again. Oh yes, he would enjoy eating this one up. 

“St-Stop staring and do something.” Karkat piped up, voice holding absolutely no anger any more. But oh, Gamzee was going to enjoy himself. 

He lifted Karkat a little as the hoodie and shirt were both pulled off. As soon as they hit the floor, Gamzee was attacking Karkat’s neck, nibbling and biting around to create hickeys, bite marks, anything to show that he was taken.

Karkat responded with a surprised moan, not muffled by teeth or lips this time. Obviously, it wasn't supposed to be as loud, or in hearing at all, since Karkat instantly bit his lower lip hard, just shy of drawing blood. 

“G-Gamzee, fuck--!” Karkat clearly wasn't able to make clear sentences – Was he really this desperate for some juggalo lovin'? 

Said juggalo started to grind his hips down into Karkat’s, drawing out more pleasing moans and everything was just so fast paced. Karkat generally liked it slow, to be meaningful, but his body liked all the sensations at once. 

A hand was brought up to the cancer’s nipple, pinching it and ghosting over it and Karkat was just a blubbering mess. His cheeks were flushed red, eyes were glazed over with lust, body shaking from pleasure and a small line of saliva had made itself apparent from the corner of his mouth.

It was absolutely picture perfect. 

“Nngh-- Gamzee-- Ahh” The smaller one uttered out moans, clearly overwhelmed by the sensations. Gamzee felt fists clench in his hair, so he was doing a good job. 

With Karkat so preoccupied on keeping his eyes closed shut, he must of not noticed Gamzee’s hand trailing down over his abdomen, and Karkat only opened his eyes again when the trailing hand was inside the grey sweatpants. 

Karkat gasped a little, then began tumbling over his words, “G-Gamzee, what the fuck-- ah – do you think you're doing –“

“Relax, Karbro,” Gamzee drawled, totally out of it, “I'm only doing a bit of speeding up. Get all them cute noises out of you.” To make his point (and the fact that he himself was painfully hard), he took hold of Karkat’s hardened member and began to pump it a few times. 

Karkat was rendered speechless from the glorious sounds he was making, along with a few curse words. Well they might have been curse words, but all Gamzee was hearing were angels moaning. No, his motherfucking angel. 

And yet, it still wasn't enough for the juggalo. 

He quickly managed to strip Karkat of everything he was wearing, which wasn't a lot. Karkat had apparently gone commando that day. That just made Gamzee smirk a little, but he would continue his job, regardless of all the short and meaningless death threats. 

He kneeled up on the bed, trusting Karkat to be horny enough to not suddenly dash off somewhere. In fact, the way Karkat’s eyes were on the Capricorn’s body as he stripped made it certain he wasn't going anywhere. Was that drool? 

When he was fully naked and bare in front of Karkat, he licked his lips hungrily, stroking himself a couple of times, “You better be motherfucking ready, babe.”

Gamzee could of swore he heard a whimper and saw Karkat’s dick twitch a little. He wondered if he could just … 

Gamzee pressed two fingers at his own mouth, kissing the tips before sucking on them seductively, yet his eyes that never left Karkat’s own gaze had the look of a wild beast just having caught his prey. 

Karkat looked like he was struggling to keep from touching himself, but the guy knew that if he did, Gamzee would be on him in no time, pinning him down and tying him up. 

When the fingers left Gamzee’s mouth, he leaned back over Karkat and gave him probably the sweetest kiss he could give, and he knew Karkat loved. They shared different tastes in the bedroom, but that didn't mean they couldn't have both. So Gamzee trailed the two fingers down to Karkat’s entrance while still kissing him ever so gently, making Karkat gasp, moan and squirm. 

Gamzee just kept up the teasing, running the slick digits over the entrance, but never going inside. A couple of seconds later, his teasing was stopped by Karkat breaking the kiss and moaning quietly into his ear, “Gamzee...”

That made him lose it. More. He pushed one finger in, slowly because he didn't want to hurt Karkat, but the waiting was killing him. He needed to be in Karkat now, hear him screaming his name. 

Underneath him, Karkat was panting a little heavily, moaning at each movement of Gamzee’s finger inside him, eyes half closed, but still, the lust was able to be seen. Soon enough, a second finger was introduced, and since Karkat was so slick inside by now, a third was added soon after. 

Now Karkat was practically begging to be taken. In his own little way, of course. But it was because of that that spurred Gamzee on more. 

He couldn't remember when, but Gamzee had lined himself up with Karkats entrance, and not even 10 seconds later, he was pounding into the shorter one. And Oh did Karkat not disappoint with the screaming. Gamzee had made sure that Karkat wasn't able to talk, whittling him down to just the simple “Ah!” and “Oh!”.

Gamzee knew it wouldn't of been long. He was certain of it. Yet, that didn't make him any more prepared for Karkat to squeeze around his cock as he screamed Gamzee’s name in pure ecstasy. 

“Fuck...” Gamzee growled under his breath, going harder and deeper into Karkat until he soon orgasmed into him, a low moan emitting from the back of his throat, Karkat gasping and moaning at the feel of it. 

And again, he couldn't remember when, but he had pulled out and rolled onto his back next to Karkat, who was dead exhausted. Gamzee just smiled and hugged him close, a muttered, “Fuckass...” before Karkat fell asleep. 

That wasn't so bad. Gamzee could deal with this. He smiled and kissed the top of Karkats head, “I love you.” He muttered before following Karkat and going to sleep. 

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came around quicker than expected. Sollux ran a hand through his slightly unruly black hair, closing his eyes as he let out an exaggerated sigh.  
“Fuck firtht dayth of the weekth.” He grumbled out the complaint, sounding more half asleep than he would of liked.

He had been _lovingly_ woken up by a certain short runt that enjoyed giving Sollux a headache. Not his alarm clock, oh no. Something louder and more obnoxious. Karkat Vanta-

“Shut the fuck up. You complain about the same thing _every_ Monday.” said the obnoxious runt, only proving Sollux' theory more, "And set your alarm earlier. Next time you make me wait for ten minutes out there, I'm going to fucking kick down your door."

Sollux took a glance down at Karkat, not in the mood or even conscious enough to be arguing like this, “And every Monday, _you_ complain about me complaining. Tho every Monday, we're even.” And he stretched his arms above and behind his head, making a small noise of pleasure from the back of his throat, “Bethideth, my alarmth thet at the perfect time. _You_ jutht turn up early.”

It was true. Each night he set his alarm, and each morning, he found out he had a new alarm. _Gotta call the phone company, he would say, my phone sounds like a thirteen year old whose mother got insulted over Call of Duty_. He was _so_ going to enjoy his unlimited sleep in time when he was out of school. Heaven forbid Karkat bothered him even _then_.

“You'd always be late if it wasn't for me, you ungrateful swine.” Karkat grumbled, walking a tad faster, clearly not being bothered about leaving Sollux behind.

“Aw, KK, don't walk tho _faaaatht_ ,” Sollux whined, head falling back lazily, “It'th too early.” But it was also clear that Karkat didn't give two shits. So he huffed his annoyance and sped himself up to catch up, “And for the record, I wouldn't _alwayth_ be late. I'd be right on time. Or not in at all.”

The anger was almost radiating off of Karkat, and that in itself made Sollux feel like he had won something. A small victory, per say, “KK, jutht thtop being a baby. Or jutht thtop, I'm not ath active ath you are.”

“Stop whining and just get a move on!” Karkat exploded, but it was to be expected. Though, Karkat did stop. At the bus stop. Glad to see he was listening to signs that couldn't talk more than Sollux, “Thorry, I gueth I shouldn't thpeak to my betht friend.” Sollux replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and yawning, “Whenth it coming?” he whined again, ignoring whatever Karkat said about whining.

“Sweet talk doesn't work with me. Try again.” Karkat growled, looking down at his watch to check the time, “A couple of minutes. Didn't I tell you to shut your fucking mouth?”

“You did, and I didn't lithen.” Sollux admitted, chuckling a little because an angry Karkat was a good Karkat. It meant nothing was wrong and all was right with the world, apparently, “You should know me by now, KK.”

“Fuck you with the greatest of sledgehammers shoved up that tight little ass of yours.” Sollux wore the most shit eating grin known to man as the bus arrived, watching Karkat storm on board, “Oh baby.” he muttered, just wanting to provoke the other. 

All he got was the silent treatment for the rest of the bus ride.

 

~~

 

Half way through the week and Sollux was already fed up. He was practically slumped in his chair, the screen blaring from one of the old, outdated computers the IT department oh so gladly provided. Honestly, the computers were pieces of shit, and it surprised him that they ran _any_ software. His work ended up drifting over to coding. He wouldn't get in trouble – He was so ahead of the class that he could sit back and relax for the two hours he was in the room.

Though even coding couldn't subdue his thoughts about last weekend. Like little snippets from a movie, they played in his head, over and over until he started to sink down into the chair, face and ears red with embarrassment. He couldn't _believe_ he got so drunk, and for Dave to see a fight that was because of _him_. He groaned and slapped his hands over his face, head leaning over the back of the chair. _Stupid Sollux, no getting drunk next time_.

A vibration from his pocket brought him back to reality, and he uncovered his face to look at the pocket said phone resided in. Taking it out and flipping it open, he read a _beautifully written poem_ by none other than his best friend. Karkat fucking Vantas.

_HEY, YOU MIND HURRYING UP? WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE BUS. DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO WAIT FOR YOU, ASSHOLE_.

Sollux briefly glanced on the time the computer said and noticed, yes, he was doing over time in lesson. Quickly grabbing his bag from beside him, he flung it onto his back and speed walked out the classroom. The teacher was asleep, so it didn't matter.

_iif the bu2 come2 and ii'm not there ju2t 2TALL IIT_.

 

~~

 

Once it was nearing the end of the week and Sollux could almost smell the scent of alcohol, smoke and sex. He sighed as he tapped away on his laptop. Only a few more lines and he could say he was sick and walk out of the classroom.

Until he heard a very familiar 'honk' drifting through the hallways. Oh god, not now. He couldn't deal with-

Gamzee walked into the classroom, making the other students and teacher turn their heads, “I'm all motherfudging sorry, but I got this hankering to see my good buddy Sollux.” You got to hand it to the guy, he _did_ make an effort with his language when in school, thanks to Karkat. 

He later found out the clown was actually visiting Karkat, and was obviously thrown out the classroom for being too disruptive. Que será, sera.

 

~~

 

Finally. It was Friday. The day that everyone loved, but Sollux more so this time. It just meant tomorrow he was going to see the DJ again (and hopefully not fuck up as hard as he did last time). 

Both he and Karkat had their heads slumped on the canteen tables, worn out and done with everything. They could leave, and yet they weren't. With a groan, Sollux turned his head to look at his best friend and sworn enemy. Somehow, seeing that ugly mug of his made him feel slightly more awake – perhaps it was the drool threatening to fall from the corner of Karkats mouth that got him needing to talk. 

“Tho … About tomorrow-” That got Karkats closed eyes open, an all suspicious and all knowing look glinting in his eyes.

“You better not-”

“You know that club that-”

“Don't even say it-”

“-that we went to, I wath planning on-”

“No I don't want to hear it, Sollux-”

“-going back tomorrow and-”

“ _You little shit!_ ” 

Karkat was up in an instance, making Sollux flinch and grab his bag as quickly as he could, getting up and making a dash for the door, “Tho I'll thee you monday!” He shouted back to Karkat, who actually had enough anger in him to fuel his chase, screaming profanity after profanity.

“SOLLUX!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MUFFLED SCREAMS OF "FUCKING FINALLY" IN THE DISTANCE]
> 
> Sorry about this chapter being so short and having taken FOREVER to post it but... We won't lie to you: I am a lazy bum.  
> Either way, enjoy you peeps that actually sit here waiting for updates.  
> We apologise once again.


End file.
